Vehicles, such as aircraft, may be weighed after manufacture to determine an operational empty weight (OEW). For example, the OEW of a vehicle represents the weight of the vehicle before crew, equipment, passengers, payload, fuel, and other items are loaded onto the vehicle. After the vehicle is loaded for operation, an operational weight (e.g., a takeoff weight (TOW) if the vehicle is an aircraft) may be determined without weighing the loaded vehicle. To illustrate, the OEW may be added to the combined weight of the crew, the equipment, the passengers, the payload, etc., to determine the operational weight. For some vehicles, a maximum operational weight (e.g., a maximum takeoff weight (MTOW) if the vehicle is an aircraft) associated with safe operation of the vehicle may be specified, such as by a manufacturer or a regulatory agency. Additionally, a maximum operational weight may be associated with a particular location (e.g., an airport) at which the vehicle is located or is to be operated. In order to satisfy an operational weight criterion, the vehicle may be loaded with a particular amount of payload or fuel (or other elements) such that the operational weight does not exceed the operational weight criterion.
Revenue or cost associated with operation of a vehicle may be related to the amount of payload that is carried by the vehicle at a given time. For example, revenue to an airline may be related to the amount of payload or cargo that can be carried by an aircraft. Additionally, the maximum range associated with vehicle is based on the amount of fuel that can be carried by the vehicle, and the utility (e.g., usefulness) of the vehicle may be at least partially based on the maximum range. Because the OEW may limit the amount of fuel, the amount of payload, etc., that may be carried by the vehicle, the OEW may limit the revenue associated with the vehicle or the utility of the vehicle.